


How to Tame a Demon 101

by LimitlessLife



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Because the demon doesn't know what consent is, Demon Summoning, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, Dubious Consent, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, Eventual Smut, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, For Science!, M/M, Medical Experimentation, Medical Kink, Medical Procedures, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reluctant Babysitter, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:19:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23918902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimitlessLife/pseuds/LimitlessLife
Summary: Just your average tale of how a professor finds a demon boy while conducting research in an abandoned church and taking the demon to his lab for further studies...If he actually uses that as an excuse to take care of an adorable demon then no has to know.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Demon, Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Professor/Demon
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is kind of crack. But I didn't tag it as such because knowing me...it'll turn into more than that.  
> I'll try to update it as often as I can but it might take me forever to update after quarantine.  
> This is not beta read so please correct me for any error I make and give me feedback and tell me how to improve this work~☆
> 
> Enjoy <3

Professor Periwinkle had no idea what he had gotten into when he accepted this research project. One moment he was happily discussing the potential discoveries that could be hidden in an old abandoned church that was recently destroyed by cultists to hesitantly walking toward a mostly burnt, broken pile of rubble that was once an elaborate religious building.

The location itself was strange, being in a swampy part of the woods outside of town that no one would dare visit unless they were desperately seeking God or something else of the sort.

The building used to be an old Catholic church apparently. At least until a group of cultists raided the place one evening and burned it down.

After the police investigation, they noticed ancient relics scattered all over the church and that they glowed so they called the professor's superior and asked if he and his team would like to check it out and of course he agreed.

So here Periwinkle was, carrying supplies for the search in a rusty old backpack, gathered here with some of his coworkers, historians, religion experts, and a detective. He didn't know why the detective was here but he assumed he was looking for clues as to why the church was raided.

Not like he cared anyway. He was here for the potential discoveries.

So Periwinkle marched forward into what he believed was the entrance to the church with his research team in tow.

Once inside, Periwinkle whipped out a flashlight from his bag and flicked it on. The building wasn't very big, maybe just shy of being a small church.

There were strange looking rocks and glowing objects scattered all over place so the professor walked further inside and picked one up. It looked like a tiny statue of a demonic creature and it glowed green in his hands.

He inspected the thing further and found nothing particularly interesting besides the fact that it glowed. He'd have to wait to get to his lab to figure out the material but for now he pulled out a plastic bag, dumped it inside and sealed it shut.

He looked around the room to find his team doing similar inspections, whispering quietly amongst themselves when he heard a tiny noise to the back of the church. "Anyone hear that?" He asked his coworkers who were nearest to him and they looked to him in confusion.

"No? What did it sound like?" His coworker friend, Elliot asked.

"Not sure. Kinda sounded like an animal or something."

"Probably just a racoon or something outside then." His other coworker, Briana shrugged.

"Yeah maybe, sorry for buggin' ya. I will go look at stuff further down this place." Periwinkle pointed down at the end of the church where the pedestal was.

"Alright, be careful Perry." Elliot returned to his work with Briana following suite.

Periwinkle nodded and headed straight to the pedestal, curious at the stone resting on top.

He carefully approached the old but polished pedestal, noting that it was the only thing besides the relics that wasn't broken or even burnt. He observed the dark blue stone that sat on the middle of the structure and noticed that light blue carvings were etched into it and glowed similar to the other relics.

Upon closer inspection, the carvings was of a language he didn't recognize. The language looked rather demonic, but he wasn't in a profession that would allow him to able to tell such a thing. For all he knew, it could have been some encrypted holy language meant to keep demons out.

He opened his backpack and pulled out another bag to put the stone in when he heard a small whimper.

Surprised, he whipped his head toward the sound and stared ludicrously at the stone.

No. That stone did not make such a sound. He refused to believe it. Periwinkle looked around him and saw nothing else that could have made it.

His teammates were all away from him studying and gathering whatever they could find. He sighed. Maybe he was going crazy. He should just get this over with, take a nap, then go days and nights studying what he found with his team.

He picked up the—quite heavy—stone and dropped it in his bag when the pedestal's lid sprung open.

Okay, he definitely did not expect that to happen.

Nor did he expect there to be a living creature inside of the pedestal.

It let out a tiny sound of protest when it was suddenly exposed to the dim light, shutting its eyes and curling into a ball.

For a moment he just stared in disbelief, surprised at himself for not immediately panicking, though he quickly figured that there was no reason to.

The being looked so fragile and weak, it was definitely harmless.

Okay maybe not completely harmless, he thought as he watched the creature attempt to stretch, retracting its claws in the cramped space it seemed to have been trapped in.

Now that he thought about, this creature is probably a demon. Most likely a male based on its human-like features similar to an adult man. He had no clothes, and as he shifted the professor was able to catch a glimpse of his phallus. The things that gave it away as being a demon was his claws (though seeing as they can retract Periwinkle suspects that he can hide them), his curled horns on his head, and his black tail, the last looking very long and soft, similar to a cat's.

The demon let out a noise as it shifted uncomfortably inside the pedestal, most likely not realizing that it was open.

"Hey there little guy, why are you inside this old cramped thing?" Periwinkle found himself whispering.

Unsurprisingly, the demon's eyes snapped open, revealing a pair of red slitted eyes as they met with Periwinkle's own blue ones. He suddenly jumped out of the pedestal and hissed sharply at Periwinkle before noticing other people around the room staring at him.

A woman screamed behind the professor and everyone took that as cue to either run or help Periwinkle. Though strangely enough, Periwinkle didn't feel he was in any danger. The demon seemed to just be scared, and not interested in fighting, seeing as he only hissed at Periwinkle.

A gunshot was heard and the demon let out a pained shriek, running into the corner of the church as Periwinkle turned around to see one of the historians with a pistol in hand, aiming directly at where the demon headed.

The professor glared then gestured at him to lower it before slowly walking to the corner where the demon had curled in on himself.

The demon was shaking, his back facing the open area of the church, whimpering pitifully.

"Perry! Stay back!" He heard Elliot yelling, but he never stopped.

"No. I don't think he wants to hurt us." The professor continued walking calmly towards the demon shivering in the corner, making sure his steps were measured and even and he slowed his breath when he was standing behind the wounded creature.

He got on one knee and softly whispered to the demon, hoping it understood him, "Hey, I'm sorry one of my teammates shot you. He didn't mean it."

But the demon only tensed, probably expecting something bad to happen.

"No no, I don't want to hurt you, little fella, I come in peace." He reached out to touch its shoulder. And that was obviously a bad move, if not for the gasp and retracted claws that swiped his face.

Okay, he should have known better, the demon couldn't see him, of course he attacked him when he got touched.

He touched his own cheek and felt the blood dripping there, carelessly wiping his hand on his black trousers and pulling out a first aid kit from his backpack, aware of the wary red eyes staring at his movements.

He ripped open a wipe and cleaned off the blood before putting a large bandaid big enough to cover up the three scratches on his left cheek.

"I can do the same for you if you want." He whispered carefully, trying not to frighten the demon again.

The demon simply stared as he picked up a non-alcoholic wipe, not wanting to hurt him too bad with a gunshot wound and him not trusting the professor.

Periwinkle reached out an open palm that wasn't holding the wipe and waited for the demon's reaction.

He stared at his hand for a moment that felt like long minutes until he shuffled forward curiously, looking up at Periwinkle with uncertainty.

Periwinkle simply smiled and took his hand, encouraging him to come closer so he could see and fix the wound. The demon acquiesced and he ended up sitting close to Periwinkle as he carefully wiped around the wound on his stomach, not wanting to directly touch it yet so the demon could feel he can trust the professor.

The professor pulled out a bandage wrap, knowing that a bandaid definitely wouldn't work, before he carefully wrapped it around the demon's abdomen, pausing a bit when the demon winced as he passed over his wound but otherwise stayed still.

Once Periwinkle finished, he pat the demon on the head. "Good job, lil guy." Smiling when he leaned into his touch.

He continued to pet the demon before turning to his team, unbothered by their stares of shock and disbelief before grinning widely.

"Guess who just tamed a demon?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Periwinkle is assigned as the demon's caretaker and lead experimenter and he discovers something unexpected from the demon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update, I got siiiiiiick (not the virus). I had a stomach bug but I'm all better now!  
> Please give me feedback about this chapter~☆

After transporting the demon from the church to the research facility Periwinkle worked at, Elliot picked up the cage the creature is being held in from his truck, heading to a part of the facility his lab was located. Boy, did he hope Elliot was heading there. Not that he didn't trust his coworkers to not take proper care of the creature, but he wanted to be the first to get his hands on this new discovery.   
  
Periwinkle would have followed Elliot but he had a meeting to attend about the recent discoveries they'd all found. He headed to the staff's meeting room and sat down uneasily, eager to back to the demon. He _had_ to find out anything and everything about him as soon as possible. No, he was not starting to become obsessed with the creature, he was just excited to do what he did best; study.   
  
Everyone had gathered quickly to the long table, seated in the two rows of chairs when finally, the head chief, Dr. Leonard Hill, finally stepped in and sat at the head of the table with a grim face.  
  
"As you all are aware, an undiscovered humanlike species has been found and contained in this facility. Based on our data on Catholic religion, we can assume that this being is a demon. With that being acknowledged, we must not tell anyone outside the staff of this facility of what we have obtained. It would certainly cause a panic within the masses and surely riots would break out. So to maintain the peace, we will keep the public in the dark about our latest project and that includes the relics and stones we've found as well. Any objections?" Dr. Hill scanned around the room, pleased at the lack of fuss.   
  
He continued. "Moving on, I mentioned that we have a new project. We will study the demon very thoroughly. Find it's weaknesses, strengths, physical differences between us humans, how it reproduces, if there are more, how and why it was in the church, and study it's intelligence level and compare that to humans, study it's mental state as well as figure out if there are any direct relations to the objects we found in the church. Got it?"  
  
Everyone nodded silently, understanding that there was no turning back. They all accepted the task of studying the demon in secret.  
  
"Now I shall task everyone with a specific job for this project. Some of you will be able to work on other research projects as well but a few of you will work on this project only until further notice." He glanced pointedly at Periwinkle and the professor swallowed, already knowing what was expected of him.  
  
He struggled to hide his smug smile.  
  
"Professor Briana, you are in charge of studying the relics and Mr. Freid you are in charge of studying the stones. The religion experts and historians that has been with us will assist you in your research and also a few geologists. They all have already been briefed on the confidentiality of this project. Professor Periwinkle, you shall personally study the demon firsthand in your lab 24/7 and gather all the information I explained earlier and allow Briana and Fried's team to deliver the relics and stones to your lab see how the demon interacts with them. I expect daily reports on your progress from all of you. Mr. Elliot, deliver whatever information or objects Periwinkle will need per his request including food for the demon." He listed off a few more tasks for the other professors to work on site of the discoveries and the rest were to assist everyone else.  
  
Periwinkle practically jumped out of his chair when the meeting was over and was about to skip to his lab when a hand touched his shoulder. He whipped his head around and stared down at Briana in question.  
  
"Be careful about that demon Perry. Something tells me that it's way more powerful than it lets on."   
  
He smiled. "No worries Bri, I'm always careful. And besides, it'd be cool if he showed me his full strength."  
  
"Im serious Per..." She looked at him sternly, her face contrasting her soft body, a look strong enough to make wolves run away in fear, but Perry just grinned.  
  
"I know, I just love it when you worry about me~" He teased before gliding past the group of professors to his lab before Briana could reply.  
  
  
  
~~~~

* * *

  
  
  
He slid his keycard through a scanner and his lab doors slid open. His lab was sectioned into two parts, one half resembled a home office for a doctor while the other appeared to be an examination room, with an exam table in the center.   
  
He stepped inside and walked around the table, the doors automatically slid closed behind him.   
  
A blanket-covered cage sat innocently on the table and Periwinkle heard quiet breathing from the inside.  
  
He smiled.  
  
Carefully, he pulled the blanket back and revealed the sleeping demon he'd found earlier curled up in the cage. Periwinkle frowned when he realized that the cage was smaller than the pedestal he was found in.   
  
He opened the cage and scooped the demon into his arms, surprised at how light he was. Well, he was quite thin for his size and seemed malnourished for human standards.   
  
Periwinkle would have to rectify that, but after he did a standard examination on the demon. So he gently laid the demon out on the table and put the cage in a corner of the room.  
  
The demon shouldn't wake up for a while with the anaesthetic Elliot injected him with so the professor wasn't all too worried about disturbing his sleep as he fastened metal cuffs to his wrists and ankles at the ends of the table before moving on to fasten leather straps over the demon's chest, abdomen, and hips.  
  
The professor stepped back to admire his work. He made sure that the demon had a bit of wiggle room to stretch if he wanted to but not enough for him to be able to hurt himself or the professor. Periwinkle will switch the metal cuffs for something more comfortable after he accessed the demon's strength and hostility.   
  
Now that the demon was thoroughly restrained, Periwinkle took out some measuring tape and began examining the dozing creature.  
  
He measured all of his humanlike features first and concluded that the demon was a 5'7 tall male—a bit shorter than average—but his other measurements were normal for his size except his thin stomach.  
  
Periwinkle noted that his ribs and pelvis were poking out a bit so the demon must not have eaten a proper meal in weeks if he ate by human standards.  
  
The professor lightly touched the demon's bull-like horns, feeling the rough texture similar to that of a tree branch.  
  
At the touch, the demon's eyes fluttered open and he stared sleepily at Periwinkle with his crimson red eyes. Periwinkle looked back at him, completely mesmerized. He kept his hand on the demon's horns and watched as the demon nuzzled into his hand.  
  
Curious, the professor stroked the base of the horn, eliciting a small purr from the demon. He yanked his hand away in shock. Demons purr?! Like cats?  
  
Periwinkle was interrupted from his thoughts when the demon whimpered in confusion. The creature blinked his sleepy eyes and stared at him sadly with tears threatening to leak from his crimson eyes. The professor watched the demon squirm in his bonds and felt a pang in his chest when tears slid down his face.  
  
"Shh, it's alright little guy." The professor crooned to him quietly and smoothed his fingers over the demon's head and smiled when the demon instantly melted and began purring again.  
  
The professor hummed to himself, noting the demon's nuzzle to his hand at the sound and wondered what he should call the creature. Surely, he can't just call him "demon" all the time right? What if more demons are discovered? Then what? He'd rather not call the creature demon number 01 or something technical like that.  
  
Periwinkle finally concluded that he should name the cuddly demon currently trying to bite him for stopping his petting. He chuckled and resumed his pets, loving how the demon made a happy sound and purred.  
  
The demon would obviously need some discipline eventually, it was already trying to bite Periwinkle for something as little as not petting him.   
  
But first he would need to name the demon, unless he already had one. He should probably ask but he had a feeling that the demon couldn't understand what he said based on the fact that he never communicates verbally.  
  
He should test this theory.   
  
Taking his hand off the demon, he looked down at him and tried to ignore the twist in his heart when the creature whined and squirmed in his bonds, seeking physical affection. This demon is very touch-starved, Periwinkle noted.  
  
"Do you have a name?" He tried.  
  
The demon blinked up at him and then at his hand, clearly wanting to be pet again. Instead, Periwinkle lifted the hand the demon stared at and pointed at himself. "Perry." The professor pronounced slowly, hoping the demon would catch on.   
  
The demon simply stared until the professor repeated his actions and he seemed to understand. "P-pewwy..." He croaked, unused to his own voice.  
  
Periwinkle's eyes brightened at his attempt. So the demon can talk and is a fast learner too. He can't understand human language but it's likely that he can learn it pretty quickly.   
  
The professor repeated himself more slowly, making sure to enunciate the "r"s and grinned when the demon said his name correctly this time.   
  
As a reward, Periwinkle returned his hand to the demon's horns and stroked them carefully, cooing when the demon preened and melted under him.   
  
Since the demon didn't understand verbal language it was likely that it doesn't have a name but the professor figured that he should at least check. He removed his hand again, ignoring the demon's protest and pointed at him.  
  
When the demon didn't do anything besides stare, Periwinkle decided that he should just give the demon a name. He wasn't very good at naming but he had to start conducting tests soon so he couldn't dwindle too long.   
  
So what should he name the demon?  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What should I name the demon? :3
> 
> Also the reason why I named the professor "Periwinkle" because 1. Professor Periwinkle sounds cute asf and 2. I want it to be a reminder that this fic is crack and nothing actually serious.  
> There will be more plot but I want to focus on fluff and crack and eventually smut.  
> Tell me whatcha think~☆


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The demon gets a name and the professor discovers something unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My updates are few and far between and I have no excuse for it ;-;

Periwinkle was lost in his thoughts about what to title the demon when a knock, followed by his door opening had him turning away to stare at his friend in annoyance.

"Elliot! You are disturbing my work, please come back another time." He ignored the startled squirming behind him.

"Mhm...staring into space thinking about what? Stars? You seem very busy Perry." Elliot smirked before locking sight on the wiggling demon on the table.

"This it? Looking at him up close he doesn't seem all that scary. He still is freaky lookin' though." Elliot walked a little closer to the table but halted at the frightened whimper.

"Ah yes, this creature is in a rather fragile state and quite vulnerable, you mustn't make sudden movements." Periwinkle informs.

"No wonder you weren't scared of him." Elliot chuckles but noticably changes the speed of his strides towards the demon.

Periwinkle rolled his eyes. "Since you are so insistent on bothering me during my research, why don't you make yourself useful and name the demon? I've already spent too much time trying to think of one and now I must get back to work."

He walked around to the other side of his lab grabbing supplies not caring to see if his friend would actually bother to be of assistance.

Elliot regarded the demon for a moment, noticing its wide glowing red eyes. He smirked, he just thought of the perfect name for the little guy. "Periwinkle would be pissed," he thought smugly.

"Cerise." He said suddenly.

"What?" Periwinkle rolled over a small table full of trays of various medical equipment.

"That's his new name." Elliot said decisively. He ruffled up the demon's hair and startled at the hiss he received.

"I don't think he likes that." Periwinkle mused.

"Oh shut up smartass." Elliot looked back at the dem- Cerise curiously. He looked scared.

Periwinkle was beside him arranging God-knows-what on his trays, the clinking of metal making even Elliot feel uneasy. Poor kiddo gonna's have a bad time with those needles, he thought as he glanced at the syringes on the tray.

Periwinkle must've noticed his unease for he stated, "You're being useless again, go fetch me a gown that'll fit the de- Cerise...and get a light meal that wouldn't upset his stomach, it's severely underused for I suspect he rarely eats."

Elliot nodded, taking the opportunity to leave this difficult part to the professor.

Periwinkle sighed, he knew that this wouldn't be easy.

He started off with some basics, taking Cerise's temperature and pulse. He pulled on his stethoscope and started breathing deeply until Cerise began to mimick him and checked his heart rate and breathing then rewarded the demon with a few pets who purred in gratitude.

Next, he took his blood pressure, by now the demon was getting more comfortable with his actions. He flicked on a penlight and shined the lights in Cerise's ears and nose then opening his mouth and shining his light in there, noting that he had fangs instead of canines.

Periwinkle didn't get a pleasant response from shining the light in Cerise's eyes though. The demon flinched away and began struggling in his bonds. A quick petting behind his horns put a quick end to his fussing though.

Sighing at losing a bit of trust from the demon, Periwinkle prepared a muscle relaxant in a syringe and swiftly plunged the needle in Cerise's arm and watched as he reluctantly began to relax under the drugs.

It was a rather large dose of muscle relaxant but seeing as Cerise was able to burn through anesthesia that was supposed to last six hours in just one and a half, he figured that this large of a dose wouldn't be of harm to the non-human. He did feel a little guilty when Cerise started whining and attempted to struggle against his bonds but this was for the best.

He prepared another syringe and slipped the needle into a vein in Cerise's arm. He extracted a generous amount of blood that he'd send to a different lab later and hoped that Elliot would be back soon with at least one thing sugary.

The professor performed an ultrasound, taking pictures of the results then moving on to take a few more tests.

Once he was finished he looked up to see a tired and teary eyed demon. The sight made him reprimand himself inwardly.

"Sorry there little guy, I didn't mean to hurt ya. The worst bit is all over now so you can relax." Periwinkle cleaned up the area and rolled his equipment aside before reaching up and massaging Cerise's horns.

Cerise didn't purr immediately, which worried the professor until he stroked up and down from the base to the tip in firm slow motions that had the demon keening and purring beneath him.

"There ya go Cerise, you were very brave. I think you deserve a little reward, yes?" Periwinkle didn't get much of a response besides light purrs but that was to be expected.

He pondered what he'd do as a reward when a long tail curled around the arm petting Cerise.

Ah yes, Cerise's tail. He completely forgot about it. He probably should've restrained that as well but upon further inspection, the tail seemed too thin to be able to do any damage. Why does he have a tail anyway?

The professor stopped his petting, earning himself a disappointed mewl and a tightening of the tail around his arm along with light tugging towards Cerise's head.

Interesting. Periwinkle gave Cerise a few more pats before unfurling the tail from his arm and held it lightly in his palms. The tail was long and sleek, about the length of his body and coated in long silky furs that were matted to the skin of Cerise's leathery tail.

He smoothed one hand over his tail and was surprised to find that it was soft despite it being dirty from not being cleaned in who-knows-how-long.

Another surprise was the happy sound from Cerise when he stroked his tail. This must feel just as pleasant as his horns when touched.

Periwinkle tested his theory. He rubbed his fingers over the length of his tail a few times, Cerise letting out satisfied sighs and purrs.

Periwinkle noticed that the pitch of Cerise's sighs gets higher the closer he was to touching the spaded, fluffy end of his tail. The professor smoothed his fingers over the spaded end and and smiled at the high keening whine he received.

He kept playing with his tail, switching from the end to the length, gauging his reactions to every touch. It wasn't until Periwinkle slid his fingers near the base of Cerise's tail did a startled moan and shifting give the professor another theory.

He stroked his hand as close to the base where tail met lower back as he could and hummed in contemplation at the low moan Cerise let out. He let go of Cerise's tail completely and made note of the semi erection the demon now sported.

Cerise made a confused noise at his actions and wiggled his tail in front of Periwinkle expectantly.

The professor smiled and started petting his tail again, chuckling at Cerise's happy noises.

The demon was getting rather spoiled very quickly. Periwinkle should probably indulge him less but in this way he could easily access a level of understanding and communication between the demon.

He should probably start procuring a report of his findings now but he didn't want to leave the demon just yet.

Seeing as he had no other reason to keep petting other than to satisfy Cerise, he reluctantly released his tail and went to the office section of his lab to start on his report.

He has a lot of work to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Bfsgbhthbdsthvb


End file.
